


after four am.

by jyoonohsss



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 24hour relay cam, Cute Mark Lee (NCT), Established Relationship, Fluff, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan Is The Sun, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, Love, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Mentioned Doyoung - Freeform, Secret Rendezvous, Soft donghyuck, Sweet Mark Lee (NCT), cute boy haechan, donghyuck is in love with mark, gamer donghyuck, impatient donghyuck, mahae, mark being a sweet boy, mark is in love with donghyuck, markhyuck, nct - Freeform, nct127 - Freeform, nctdream, superm mentioned, they adore each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:21:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21838180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jyoonohsss/pseuds/jyoonohsss
Summary: after a whole day of missing and waiting to see mark, it’s finally after four am and donghyuck is done with recording his 24 hour relay cam, and he’s heading straight to mark’s room.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Markhyuck - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 214





	after four am.

Finally, four am, Donghyuck can turn the camera off. Since morning he’s been itching to see Mark. He’s been counting down the hours since waking up to see him. Days like this he wished they never ended up changing dorms, only a few months ago he could take a less than a thirty-second stroll and barge into Mark’s room. Now? He has to creep out his room, walk speedily across the corridor and ever so slowly twist the door handle of the apartment whilst praying he doesn’t get caught.

Time had gone by painfully slowly, Donghyuck was alone most of the day all the members seemed to be busy, whether it was for a schedule or for a bike ride at han gang, Donghyuck was left alone. He practically had to beg Taeil to take him on his night adventure for the channel, claiming he was beginning to lose his mind, promising to pay for whatever they got up to. Taeil could never say no to hyuck, and so, Donghyuck finally had something other than Mark Lee to occupy his mind.

Hours of research and planning went into their night-date plan. After countless new tabs being used and websites being opened then closed after reading the menu, there was a plan. Itaewon. Out of instinct, Donghyuck opened his kakaotalk ready to tell Mark about Itaewon and how it reminded him of the first time they went but felt defeated after seeing ‘no new messages’. No updates from Mark, but he expected that. He knew the older boy had been practising for days on end perfecting his fourth debut song. Nevertheless, he clicked on their chat and fumbled with his fingers. With a bit of hesitance, Donghyuck began to type. 'Going Itaewon with moonie Hyung :] reminded me of you!! I hope practice is going well. you got this lee :P i’ll see you later tonight!’ After pressing send, he remained on the chat, reading the last message the older boy had sent him the previous night 'practice: COMPLETE, sleep: gonna be complete in like ten seconds I am about to pass out hahaha'. Donghyuck swears that it's small mundane little messages like those, that makes his heart skip a beat and curl up into a small fluffy ball on the edge of his bed and scream because of how content his heart feels. Donghyuck doesn't know how long he was beaming at his phone for, but once Taeil began to cough in such a way that Donghyuck thought he was choking, he snapped out of the daze he was in and gave a sheepish smile, getting a knowing look in return.

Seven o'clock, only nine hours left till four and Donghyuck was already buzzing. The EDM music blasting through the car radio made him feel like he was at a rave, songs off of Taeil's playlist ringing in his ears, occasionally he would aggressively head bop to the point his neck had started to ache but Donghyuck didn't care. As the seventh song drew to an end so did the car ride as their manager announced their arrival. Unconsciously, he thanked the lord, whilst hopping out of the black sedan, feeling as though his neck was about to give out.

The two boys had arrived at the restaurant around an hour ago and upon their entrance, they both gave each other a high five, amazed that they had found a place not only with good food but an aesthetically pleasing place. The dusty coffee-coloured walls and the three candles that sat ever so elegantly on the centre of their table made the room appear to be more charming and home-like. Whilst aimlessly eating the pickled radish and staring at the candle packaging whilst waiting for the hefty meal they had ordered, it dawned on him as to why he felt as though the restaurant felt like home. The familiar scent filled his nose, 'Cosy Up', it was the same candle that Donghyuck had been using every night before sleeping, the same one Mark had gifted him a couple months back for his birthday. And just like that, Mark Lee was once again on his mind.

The night was still young, so after ordering a meal for six for two they decided it would make sense to at least burn some of the calories their seven-course meal made them gain. With a camera in hand, Donghyuck lifted his arm to get the neon blue and yellow sign that read BOWLING, ”hyung and seasonies... you guys know I'm fantastic at bowling right?” he said in a cocky tone, very laid back as if he knew he would win. “haechannie, you don't know me at all”, Taeil grinned. Three full games in and Donghyuck had not won once, perhaps ... he thought, perhaps Mark let me win each time we played, after glancing up at the scoreboard he winced realising how many times his six-pound ball had rolled straight into the gutter compared to his Hyung. Quickly admitting defeat, Donghyuck spent the rest of his time rambling to the camera, feeling sorry for the person who would have to edit the video.

As it reached midnight, the two boys headed back into the car, when the shrill iPhone ringtone was heard. Not only did Donghyuck's phone light up, but so did his face once he realised who was calling. “hey hyuck, you still out?” Mark asked, voice slightly raspy, tiredness from practising all day catching up to him. “Yup, just got my ass handed to me in bowling, it was terrible” he exclaimed, voice getting slightly higher as he finished his sentence. “whaaaaat? you? a terrible bowler ?? pfft” sarcasm evident, Donghyuck scoffed trying to sound slightly offended but failing as he could already picture the grin on mark’s face. “anyways I was calling because I'm gonna film the relay now, you're two to four right?”, Mark got a hmm in response, “well, in that case, hyuckie, I will hold you that late-night rendezvous you were talking about”. “after four am?” Donghyuck questioned even though it was his idea, knowing the following day would also be a day full of practice and schedules for Mark. ”yeah after four am”. The call was hurriedly ended once both realising the older boy was supposed to be filming and relaxing during the little free time he had. 

Once reaching home, Donghyuck dived onto his bed letting out an 'oof' as his body slammed into it. It was half-past midnight, he quickly calculated the time remaining until his filming time and came to the conclusion that there was no way he would survive without a short nap. A nap at 00:30, Donghyuck sighed realising how absurd that sounded but still rolled over to the left and lit his candle once more before letting sleep overtake his body. “Your phone is buzzing” a puzzled Donghyuck heard Johnny say. As the sleepy boy peered at his phone he saw the time 1:56am, in an instant he was sitting upright realising he had to film. Taking another look at his phone he saw a message that read 'Goodluck for your gaming session hyuck :P' before he could register what Mark had said, he found himself already smiling. Even a dazed Donghyuck's first instinct to Mark was to smile, “ I know you're having an I love mark moment haechannie but you need to film”, Johnny said in a sing-song voice that bought him back to reality.

Thus began the longest two hours of his life, Donghyuck's hands repeatedly reached for the red bull, chugging it down with so much enthusiasm it made Johnny wonder how tired the young boy must have been. Once he shifted his focus back onto the game and saw the younger boy had just once again killed his character and won the entire game. He came to the conclusion Donghyuck must be feeling very energetic and lively, as there was no way a tired Donghyuck had just beat him at his favourite game.

Finally. Donghyuck turned off the camera and let out a sigh, he checked his phone once more and stared intently till the time went from 4:00am to 4:01am. It's after four am he whispered to himself. Cautiously he rolled over to the right side of the bed, taking a quick peek at Johnny who was already in a deep sleep, quiet snores escaping his lips. Sliding off of his bed Donghyuck cautiously moved towards the door. Silently he praised himself for choosing the bed near the door. Donghyuck sucked in a sharp breath as he took a step on to the corridor. Tiptoeing across the apartment, he made small hushed movements in fear of waking someone up. Grabbing the door handle of the dorm, Donghyuck carefully pushed down, frowning as the door made a loud click. He froze, hearing Doyoung rustling around and muttering profanities about being tired instantly made Donghyuck's heart race, no hasty movements he thought to himself. Not one. The noise from Doyoung's room had simmered down and with that Donghyuck let out a strangled noise that was meant to psyche him up to open the door in one swift motion.

A very short run from the door to the elevator lift, left Donghyuck's heart beating rapidly; whether it was from the run or from the adrenaline coursing through his body, he was not sure. One thing he was sure about was Mark. Within the next five minutes a breathless donghyuck was found outside a fairly plain white door with basketball and guitar stickers plastered to it. Placing his forehead against the older boys door, he prayed mark was still awake. The longer he stood outside the door, the more clammy his hands began to get and the more butterflies he began to feel building up in the pit of his stomach. He glanced down to what he was wearing and to his dismay he looked slightly ridiculous. A stripy red and white shirt that looked a size too big resembling wally, black basketball shorts that looked faded and worn out so it appeared to be grey, new glasses that his eyes weren’t fully used to and a pair of baby blue slippers that _definitely_ wasn’t his. With a gentle knock he opened the door to find mark sitting on his bed in the dark and beige blanket wrapped around him like a burrito, his phone being the only source of light. Big strides were taken as Donghyuck made his way towards Mark, trying to avoid all the creaky floorboards in order not to wake anyone up. After what felt like eons, there they were. together. It would seem as though they hasn’t seen each other in years with the way they were both clinging on to each other, both holding the other in a seemingly tight grip, peppering each other’s faces with kisses. “Hi” the older boy sighed with delight as donghyuck placed himself inbetween his arms. “hello markie” donghyuck replied looking up with a grin on his face, he felt at home, at peace, he felt content. He knew that they didn’t have to speak, he knew that they both were craving the others presence, that sitting in a comfortable silence for a while was enough to soothe them.

“So tell me all about superm hyungs and pra-” a sentence stopped by a kiss, donghyuck saw it happen in the movies and he would screech with delight _it’s so CUTE but come on in real life ?? that’s gotta be annoying_ , yet now he had no trace of annoyance on his face as he leaned in once again for another kiss, quickly getting addicted to the drug that was mark’s lips. “baby you know how practice goes, it’s boring **YOU** tell me about your day” mark said propping his arms up to get a better look at the boy who seemed to be glowing despite the dark room. Mark could listen to donghyuck speak for hours and hours on end, since the day the two boys had first met, Mark had always been captivated by Donghyuck, by the way he told stories; captivating anyone who would be listening , by the way he would never run out of energy at the end of the day and would spare time to annoy Mark, by the way he would amaze everyone by simply being him. It was obvious Mark Lee was in love with Donghyuck, and it was moments like this when he would notice it the most. He knew that the other members could see the literal heart eyes jump out whenever he would lay his eyes on his hyuck. He knew that he was very much so in love with Donghyuck and he wanted the whole world to know. “HEY YOU’RE LISTENING RIGHT??” the smaller boy was half way through his story about the candle at the restaurant when it had dawned on him the only responses he was getting was “hmmm” “ahh” “really?”.“yes. yes i’m listening but i just wanted to tell you that i love you” he whispered into Donghyuck’s ear, every hair on his body standing up, no matter how many times he heard that phrase it would still send a flare of heat to the base of his spine. A flustered donghyuck scoffed at how unbelievably cringey his boyfriend and how unbelievably in love he was. “one point to me for making you blush” mark said softly, placing a light kiss on the other boy’s lips. Donghyuck continued to blush a deep red as he felt mark smile against his lips and mumble sweet nothings only loud enough for donghyuck to hear, as if they were in their own little world.

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii <3  
> this is my first time actually posting aNYTHING i’ve ever written. i’m not sure if it’s too good but this was just floating around in my head for a while so i decided to write it out! sorry the end seems so rushed and abrupt, if i continued i really don’t think i would’ve stopped anytime soon :((
> 
> enjoy <3


End file.
